Adopt A Harry
by SlipStitch
Summary: Random crossover ideas in which a character from a tv show/movie/book etc. adopts Harry Potter. A lot of baby!Harry and shenanigans! OCs, OOC, Slash, Het, Violence, Humor. It will eventually have a little bit of everything. Harry's age ranges from toddler to teenager.


**These are just little snippets/ficlets/plotbunnies that have come up while I was writing Easy Fix. The idea for Harry to be adopted by way of being de-aged, sent to an alternate reality/universe, sent back in time to his teeny body, potions accident, kidnapping, blackmailing, has been in the back of my head for a while, this isn't a new thing. But not all ideas are fit to be put into a full blown story or I just don't have the talent to make the story work with me in that certain way that it would be amazing. All of these will be crossovers with TV Shows/Movies/Books etc I watch/read (the chapter titles tell you which show/movie/book etc at the time) and all have to deal with Harry Potter being taken care of by another person other than the Dursleys or his parents. The ages can range from toddler to his teens. This is a mixed bag sort of thing.**

**This is just an idea of having Lex Luthor being tasked with the job of taking care of a toddler Harry after the death of Harry's parents.**

* * *

The Batholith family was proud of many things and of many people. One of them being Bathilda Bagshot, famous historian and professor of one of the most prestigious schools in Europe. Another being Lillian Batholith, the youngest female in the Batholith family and the only squib in five generations due to an unforeseen broken magical core that made it impossible for her to harness magic but kept at bay a heart condition that could have killed her as a toddler. The Batholith family is also one of the wealthiest families in Europe, sixth only to the Lestrange, Black, Malfoy, Longbottom and Potter families.

But for all that they were proud of many things and many people there was always something to mar the Batholith family name. One of them being Gellert Grindelwald. Muggle soldiers in Germany killed Garrick and Eugenia Gindelwald and their son Gellert was sent to live with his closest relative, Bathilda. The Batholiths had not thought much about Eugenia marrying into the Grindelwald family as they were a respectable sort and knew to keep any dark dealings away from the public eye and grey enough that they wouldn't spend jail time for their wrong doing. Gellert, on the other hand, was not someone that could be controlled. He was a child filled with anger and downright _wrong_ ideals. The enslavement of muggles had never sat quite right with the Batholith family and they quickly cut ties with the half-mad wizard.

Another mar on the Batholith family name was one Alexander 'Lex' Luthor. The young boy was Lillian's son and was out of control. Lionel Luthor was obviously incapable of handling the boy and showed no interest in actually showing the boy the proper way to behave in the public. By the time the boy had reached sixteen he had managed to nearly send himself into several drug overdoses and near alcohol poisoning. The boy would have been dead by the time he was eighteen if his semi-broken magical core hadn't done strenuous work in repairing his body. Lex, much like his mother, had suffered heart conditions as a small child as well as many other medical issues that his, at the time, completely broken magical core was unable to keep at bay like it had done with Lillian. Before her death, Lillian speculated that radiation from meteors might have stabilized his magical core enough to keep his illnesses back much like it had done when she was younger but had the unfortunate effect of completely degrading her own magical core.

Lucretia Batholith put her foot down when she heard news, for the _third time_ in as many months, that Lex was going down a downward spiral of drugs, alcohol, women, _and_ men and had been spent the night in a jail cell. She put her foot down, caught the first international portkey to the United States, and bailed her great great grandson out of the Metropolis Police Station. She then spent three hours at the Luthor family lawyers verbally flaying the beady-eyed man that had had the audacity to say not to her. Lucretia threw enough money and papers a the man that he'll probably be telling his grandchildren the story of how Lucretia Batholith systematically disowned Lex Luthor from the Luthor fortune and from Lionel Luthor himself. Lionel Luthor would not have access to his son from that day forward due to his negligence since the death of his wife.

They managed to get back to the UK—with Lex kicking and screaming and generally just making up a big fuzz about being taken away from his home—just in time for Theon, Lucretia's husband, to start commenting about her disappearance.

Lex was miserable for all of two weeks before Theon took him out of the manor and to Alice Wilkinson and Frank Longbottom's wedding ceremony. Lex was a bit cautious around all the wizards and it took Alice coming over to say hello for him to start talking to the rest of the guests at the wedding. He began to get along fabulously with the newlyweds as well as to a group of Gryffindor students that Theon was positive had a Black and a Potter in it. By the end of the night they had all exchanged contact information and Lex was just a little bit brighter than he'd been when he first came to the UK.

* * *

Lex stared around at the people gathered for the Potters' funeral and glared darkly at the old man at the front of the caskets. If it hadn't been for Albus Dumbledore he was positive that his friends would still be alive and little Harry wouldn't be an orphan. If it hadn't been for that self-righteous bastard, that idiot Sirius Black wouldn't be in the permanent ward of St. Mungo's suffering through insanity. If it weren't for the old man Frank and Alice wouldn't have to bury Augusta Longbottom and a good chunk of the entire Longbottom family.

"Lex, this is a funeral, please be respectful," Lucretia hissed as she clamped her fingers around the pale young man's upper arm in a vice-like grip.

"This is that old man's fault," he hissed as he continued to glare at the back of Dumbledore's head. "Have you heard the rumors that have been going around about sending Harry to live with muggles? He's just a headmaster of a school how is it that he has a say in what a former student at his school gets to do? He wasn't the executor of their Will, he wasn't mentioned in the Will, and yet he's been taking care of all of the Potters' business as if he had a proper say in any of this!"

"Perhaps you should speak with Potter's solicitor and the goblins in Gringotts about it," she suggested, leaning down to hiss in his ear. "The child is not family, Lex, and you will have no say in what should be done with him but as I understand it Alice Longbottom is his godmother. Seeing as Sirius Black is unable to take care of the child then the job falls to Alice."

"Alice already has to take care of her own son," Lex mumbled and stood straighter in his chair as Dumbledore looked back into the crowd milling about in the back. "I think that conniving snake might have convinced Alice to leave Harry to his _mundane_ family while she was still mourning the lost of her entire family. He more than likely took advantage of her and Frank now that they're so vulnerable. The man is despicable!"

"Talk to the family lawyers and to the Longbottoms, Lex," Lucretia said as she stood from her chair and motioned him out of the isle. "You will not go into this half-cocked and messing it up before you ever have the chance to do anything about it," she paused in the isle and shifted her monocle as someone bumped into her. "I see Cousin Bathilda at the entrance, perhaps we could speak with her about the Potters and about the child."

* * *

**"Batholith" is the name that was transcribed wrongly instead of 'Bathilda' in the movie prop for the book ****_The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_****. There are a couple of more scenes to this (but they don't make all that much sense) with Lex crashing into Clark very similarly as to how it happened in the show but for different reasons. Cows. Bubble explosions. Jonathan Kent hating the fact that he actually managed to not hate a Luthor. Martha Kent being called 'Mama Kent'... and Clark.**


End file.
